


Bleeders

by kat8cha



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Dreams, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat8cha/pseuds/kat8cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino wakes up... and all is not what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeders

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[dino](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/dino), [fic](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [mukuro](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/mukuro), [reborn!](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/reborn%21)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Title: Bleeders  
Author: K8  
Characters: Dino, Mukuro, corpses...  
Rating: R  
Warning: ...Mukuro.  
Summary: Dino wakes up... and all is not what it seems.  
  
His leg felt wet. That was Dino’s first thought as he raised his hands towards his face, pushing his hair out of his face. His leg felt wet and he felt like he had the worst headache since that time Romario had dragged him out on a binge. “Romario?” Dino opened his eyes. The ceiling was familiar. Had he fallen asleep? Pushing himself up off the floor Dino frowned. Why would he have fallen asleep on the floor?

And why was his leg wet?

“I never expected your men to be bleeders, Cavallone.”

Dino’s head swung towards the voice. “Rokudo Mukuro?!” His men… his men? “Romario?!” The room was lit only by the moonlight filtering in through Dino’s curtains, and the hellish glow of Mukuro’s right eye. There were lumps on the floor, and Dino felt his heart clench in his chest. Dino moved towards the nearest body, turning it over carefully and peering down in the dark.

The face was bruised, battered, and bloody, and Romario’s glasses hung off of one ear, their shape only barely recognizable. Still, it was Romario.

Clutching Romario’s shoulder Dino felt broken bones grate against each other underneath his grip. His hand came away sticky.

“Mukuro!!!!” Dino stood up, spun, and brought his whip out. A second later he landed on the ground, his arms tied to his body with his own whip. The whip handle dangled from a out of reach behind him now. Dino got to his knees carefully, the tight hold of the whip making the action difficult. Under his knees the carpet squelched.

“Fu fu fu fu fu.” Mukuro chuckled. “It seems the rumors are true. But your men are all around you Cavallone!”

Dino struggled against his self-inflicted bindings. His men were around him, but they were dead, they were all dead. “You bastard.”

“I am aren’t I.” Mukuro calmly stepped over a body at his feet, making his way towards Dino. The clothes Mukuro was wearing were clean, not speckled with blood like Dino had thought they would be. “But you know, I wasn’t the one to kill them.”

“What?!” Dino’s eyes widened, and so did Mukuro’s smirk. “You’ve never cut me.”

“I hadn’t cut you.” Mukuro knelt in front of Dino. Mukuro was so close, Dino tried to wiggle out of his bonds and only managed to knock himself over. Mukuro chuckled again and moved to straddle Dino’s waist. “Not until today, Cavallone. Don’t you remember the boy in the square?” Mukuro’s hand graced Dino’s cheek.

Dino flinched away, pressing his head back into the blood sodden carpet. There had been a boy this morning, a young boy huddled in an alleyway clutching a trident to his chest. Dino had just wanted to help… the boy had cut him and run. Romario and the others had been prepared to chase the boy down but Dino had laughed it off. He’d wiped the trickle of blood away with a smile. The cut wouldn’t even scar.

“There, I can see you remember now.” Mukuro’s finger played over the healing scab. He scratched at it, making Dino wince yet again. “Not even a big wound Dino Cavallone.”

“What do you want?” Dino’s voice was tight with anger and grief. Behind his eyes, Dino knew Mukuro would see his fear as well. There was still Tsuna to think of, Tsuna and his family.

Which Mukuro was a part of.

“What do I want Dino Cavallone?” Mukuro’s hand slid between the back of Dino’s head and the carpet. He clenched his fingers in Dino’s hair, pulling Dino’s head up. “Nothing you can give me.”

“Then why did you kill my men?” Dino snapped out, wrenching his head forward to get it out of Mukuro’s hand. Seconds later Dino’s head slammed painfully back into the floor, Mukuro’s hand splayed over his face.

“Why?” Mukuro dug his fingernails into Dino’s forehead, then slid his hand down to Dino’s throat. “Why indeed. Because I was bored?” Mukuro stroked Dino’s throat, his fingers moving in counterpoint to Dino’s bobbing Adam’s apple. “Because they were there? Or perhaps just because I could.”

Mukuro’s hand tightened on Dino’s neck. “My original plan, before Sawada interfered, was to take over a mafia boss in order to take down the mafia from the inside you know.” Stars erupted in front of Dino’s eyes. “With your family dead you really are the perfect target.” Dino scrabbled at Mukuro’s wrists as black spots began to bloom in his vision.

“Boss!” As the world got darker, Dino’s ears seemed to get sharper. That was… Romario? Was Dino dying?

No. Dino realized as the world wavered around him. It was an illusion, an illusion that Dino was now snapping out of. That didn’t stop Mukuro’s hands from being wrapped around his neck, but it did dissolve the illusion of Dino’s whip being wrapped around him. Mukuro’s eye spun, the world was spinning, but Dino could see Romario in the corner of his eye, bleeding and leaning heavily against the wall, but alive.

Dino grabbed his whip, and handled Mukuro like he would have handled Kyouya.

Carefully but with a great deal of force.

“Interesting.” Mukuro’s trident flashed in the sunlight of the outer court. Dino realized, with a start, that they had been fighting outside of his home, not inside it. When had Mukuro’s illusion started? “Next time I will be sure your men are done in.”

Dino jerked his whip, wrapping it around Mukuro and his trident… and in a second having it wrapped around a scared six year old boy. “Dammit.”  



End file.
